percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Order and Chaos: Chapter 9
'Chapter 9 ' "1st generation? 2nd generation?" Trip said while sipping a drink from the bottle. They had just finished their movie. Allen and Lionel were explaining to her what demigods were called these days. "1st generation demigods are basically us. One of our parents is a god, then other a complete mortal." Allen explained, finishing the last of his drink and throwing it away. "2nd generation demigods are children of demigods. Usually they are called legacies in the past, children of two demigods were called quarter-bloods but they were two many combinations that were lost track. So basically any child of a demigod with a normal mortal and their children is a 2nd generation demigod." Lionel explained. "Then there's 3rd generation demigods, now that's an interesting one. They are 2nd generation demigods, decendants of other demigods, but one of their parents is a god. So their a hybrid of 1st and 2nd generation. This usually ends up as a very powerful being. The most famous are the Aces." Allen continued. "The Aces?" Trip asked. "Their a group of four demigod who are considered the most powerful demigods in existance. They act as mentors or generals in battle. It is said if any of the Aces fight each other, or fight together at full strength, it causes unnatural disasters, like earthquakes or tsunamis or even disappearance of light." Lionel explained. "That's why the Aces where limiters to restrict their powers, but when their limiters are taken off, they unleash their full power and are able to hold their own against a god." Allen finished. "Wow. Demigods really do evolve, just like the monsters." Trip said amazed. "Yup-" Allen suddenly cut off. His head snapped up in alarm. He started looking around, like a bird of prey looking for it's next meal. "Lionel? Do you feel that?" "My sense is not as good as yours, but yeah I do feel it." They looked at each other and said in unison. "Monsters." "Trip, stay behind us." Allen said, holding the bag over his shoulder. "We'll protect you." Lionel continued, holding the bracelets on his wrist. "We gotta get to a more open area, to many people in the cinema." "Gotcha." Allen grabbed Trip's hand, and dragged her along, following Lionel. They managed to get out of the cinema and they went to an alley. Allen and Lionel stood in front and behind Trip, covering her, protecting her. Trip felt like she was a burden, but the determination in their eyes said that they would not allow Trip to get hurt. "Al, do a scan why dontcha?" Lionel asked. "Already ahead of you." Allen closed his eyes and focused. Then he looked around, looking for the aura's he felt earlier. Like how monsters were evolving, becoming stronger, demigods were too. Some demigods have evolved and developed a "sixth sense" that allows them to sense monster auras, to differentiate them from humans and demigods. It was a very nifty ability, especially since monster's scent have become more mortal that even satyrs sometimes find it hard to sense them. "Lionel, 4 harpies 6 o'clock!" Allen exclaimed. Lionel turned around and shot four shots. The bodies of four harpies fell from the sky and disintegrated as it hit the ground. In Allen's hand were his bow with a arrow notched in it and Lionel had his guns, Calamity and Strife drawn. "Anymore?" Lionel asked. "A few dracanae, that's all." Allen pulled his bowstring then released it. The sound of the arrow connecting with flesh followed. "Alright then." Lionel rushed forward to challenge the dracanae, with Allen providing back up for him. Soon enough, the monsters were dust, literally. Lionel and Allen sat down in the alley, panting. "How many did you get?" Allen asked between breaths. "About 30." Lionel replied. "I win! I got 37!" Allen exclaimed but just laid down from exhaustion again. "Well you were cheating seeing as-" Lionel cut off, his head looking up in alarm. Allen mimicked his action. "What's wrong guys?" Trip asked. "What is that? What am I feeling? It's a monster but-" Lionel started. "-It's human." Allen finished. Suddenly both of them stood up, weapons ready. They stared in the same direction, awaiting for the figure to appear. "What is it guys? Tell me!" Trip exclaimed. "Trip. Remember stay behind us." Allen said. "Yeah." Even Lionel seemed to be nervous. Then Trip saw it. It was a huge creature, easily towering over Allen and Lionel by a few feet. It's legs were double jointed, and it's skin scaly except for it's stomach area. It's hand and feet were talons and it's teeth sharp like a predators. Horns stuck out of the top of his head and it's eyes were slits. It's irises were green and the whites of it's eyes were yellow. It was a monster they had never seen before. "I think we can take it on." Allen said. "How 'bout it Lio?" "Sure. But if I die, I'm gonna kill you once you get to Elysium." Lionel said. Both boys raised their weapons as the creature roared. ------------------------------------------------------ Etheron watched from his throne, the screen in front of him showed the battle that was about to begin. "Let's start the experiment shall we? Let's see how powerful Aryce is." The being said, smiling and observing the battle carefully. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 10|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Son of a-*shot* x.x 16:06, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Dark Future Series Category:Chapter Page